Parmiga 2
by AmericanHorrorStory
Summary: The second part of the ever so shipped love story. Will Taissa forgive Evan? Or has Evan already moved on...
1. Back in LA

**I have decided to just write a new Parmiga 2! Because my last one was deleted, I wasn't going to rewrite this but I have received SO many messages asking me to do another one, it was overwhelming! So this is for you guys. Please leave reviews if you want me to keep writing again!**

TAISSA'S POV:

'T! Come on we're going to be late for our reservation!' Vera called down the hall.

_Ugh, LA. I haven't missed you at all. _I squinted my eyes at the painful memory of my past.. my past with Evan. He has tainted this fucking fantastic city for me.

'Coming!' I replied, jogging down the hall. I didn't know what to wear to Ajisai, or wherever we were going. Sushi! I love it. I decided to just throw on a pair of leggings and a shirt, I really didn't care because I really didn't want to be here.

'Great, Great, come on, hustle hustle my ladies!' Ryan joked, I loved Ryan, I always have.

-20 minutes later-

'I apologise, your table shouldn't take so long now, We're just waiting for two young men to finish their meal. Please, Have some nibbles as you're waiting.' The young door hostess said apologetically, I couldn't help but giggle at her worrying so much. We went to sit down in the waiting area, I was just scrolling through Facebook on my phone for the last 10 minutes when I heard somebody say my name.

'Taissa? Is that you?' The voice sounded familiar, I looked up.

'Taissa! It is you!' Ryan Murphy exclaimed, not only was it Ryan Murphy, There was Brad Falchuk too.

'Oh, Hey' I sang, as enthusiastically as I possibly could. I stood up to greet them both.

'Your table is ready now!' The hostess informed us, pushing us to the table.

'I'll meet you at the table V' I told Vera as her and Ryan followed the hostess.

'Sure thing Tai, don't be too long this place charges by the minute' She joked.

I turned back to Ryan and Brad, god knows what I was expecting.

'How are you?' I questioned, genuinely interested in what they had been doing for the past two years.

'Taissa we're great! We've tried calling you, getting in contact with you but you just.. disappeared! we would have loved to have you on season 2! We had the perfect role for you sweetheart.' Ryan exclaimed, placing his hand on my shoulder.

'Oh you did? Yeah I watched it.. it was great season.'

'It would've been better with you in it doll.' Brad spoke up. I was about to reply when Ryan spoke up again, this time with so much excitement.

'You have to be in our third season!.' The excitement he came out with was so overwhelming, even more so when Brad spoke up agreeing with him.

'Oh god yes Taissa! This season has your name written all over it!' Brad sang, his eyes looked so desperate.

Before I could get another word in, Vera's voice came from behind me.

'Come on T..' She whispered, hugging me from behind. 'You can't let what happened ruin your career, you know this is what you were born to do.' She encouraged me.

_God... I knew she was right.. I couldn't give up everything just because I found him cheating on me.. I was better than that. I knew that._

'You know what guys? Yeah.. Yeah I'll be in your new season.' I smiled courageously.

'Oh darling thats great! I'll send you an email tonight informing you of the season details and your character profile! This has made me over the moon! I am so happy to see you again!' Ryan exclaimed, giving me a hug goodbye.

'I am so proud of you little sister.' Vera sang, spinning me around and giving me a big bear hug.

'Now lets go eat!' She sang.

'Yeah.. Lets.' I smiled

_I had made the right decision.. I know I had._

**A/N: First chapter is quite short I'm sorry, However There will be more if reviews are left. **

**Thankyou so much for your support!**


	2. We meet once again

**A/N: I suggest you guys listen to Cold War Kids- Drive Desperate. I listened to this whilst writing this!**

TAISSA'S POV:

_I can't believe I haven't slept a wink. Its script rehearsals tomorrow and I am so terrified. I keep picturing Ryan's email in my head.._

_'Hello Darling! Here are the basics for what you need to know, We will all be filming in New Orleans this year! How exciting is that? This season is about Witches, a Coven to be exact, as expected by the name this is more of a girls season, though we always find a place for our lovely boys don't we? You're playing a girl named Zoe Benson whose boyfriend has just died at the hands of yourself, due to unforeseen circumstances and your mother whisks you away to an academy, an academy for young witches, I believe thats all you need to know for now.. you'll find out more tomorrow! Script rehearsals 1.30pm Studio A, you know where to go. See you then Taissa! Lovely having you back. Yours, Ryan Murphy &amp; Brad Falchuk.'_

_I knew he was going to be there, he was always going to be there. Nobody said this wasn't going to be difficult. _

I jumped up out of bed, I had already gotten a shower due to not sleeping at all, so I was just lounging around waiting for time to pass, god it was going so slowly!

'Hey V, I'm heading out for script reading.' I announced whisking through the kitchen to grab a waffle and then heading right towards the door.

'Alright sweet, ring me if you need me.' Vera sang, she was far too involved in her cop crime drama to turn around and actually look at me. Who the hell shows cop crime dramas at 1pm?

-25 minutes later-

_Just breathe.. _I told myself as I was standing outside of the studio. They were all in there.. _He was in there._

I took a second to pat down my jeans, I looked pretty good today, or so I thought. I never usually go shopping but since I've been back in LA thats all I've seemed to have done, my favourite shop was easily Topshop, casual but sweet. I chuckled nervously as I opened the door.

_Here goes._

EVAN'S POV:

-5 minutes before Taissa entered-

'Emma I said I was sorry! Its only a bagel, if it bothers you that much I'll go back to the bakery..' I sighed, I was so tired of this.. why did she always complain?

'No.. No whats done is done, you didn't mean to drop it baby its okay' She smiled sweetly.

After that I knew I had forgiven her, if I didn't that just meant more arguments and I really couldn't be bothered with that.

'Alright guys!' Ryan called, pushing everybody to sit around the table. 'Now, not everybody is here yet and I am EVER so excited to wait for my special one, its a pleasant surprise for everybody here I should imagine..' He went on and on, I just wanted to know who was being added to the cast, though I couldn't deny I enjoyed the new cast this year.

..'To those who are new to American Horror Story this year; welcome!' Brad sang, pointing towards Emma, Angela, Gabourey, Kathy and a couple of others. 'This year is exciting, If you take a look in front of you there a files with each of your names on, take those and have a look, these are your...' Brad was interrupted by the door opening, I couldn't actually believe my eyes.

'Am I late?' her voice trembled with nerves, it was always easy to tell when she was nervous, when she was anything. I couldn't take my eyes off of her, they were glued to her perfect little face.

'Taissa! No! come on you're just on time!' Ryan exclaimed with joy. 'Guys! She's back!' Brad sang, standing up from his seat to guide Taissa to hers.

'Hey' I found myself saying across the table, I could feel Emma's eyes burning into the side of my face, but for once I actually didn't care.

She looked across to me as I said it whilst she sat down.. She didn't say a word back. That hurt like a bitch.

TAISSA'S POV:

-1 hour later-

_It was so hard not to look at him during that whole meeting, I knew he was looking at me, but if I looked back... that was it, I'd be hooked all over again. _

_I knew all about him and Emma, I had no idea she was working this season, it makes things easier I guess.. Knowing his girlfriend was working here, no room for trouble. _

'Taissa, I'm so glad you're back!' Jessica told me as she was walking past me to her car. 'Thanks' I mumbled back, too late of course, she was already getting into her car when I finally replied.

He hadn't come out yet, I was glad, I wanted to be gone before he did, but my ride still wasn't here.

'Hey girl!' I heard a familiar voice call out behind me, I spun around.

'Gabby!' I grinned like crazy, I hadn't seen Gabourey for about 2 years, She's so awesome I was thankful I knew a friendly face in that room.. a face I knew before I knew the faces in this show.

She gave me a warm hug. 'Girl I had no idea you were coming back! Why didn't you call me?' She questioned

'Well, to be quite honest I only decided a day or two ago I'd come back.. besides I had no idea you were a part of the cast! I'm really glad you are though!' I sang, doing my best attempt at happy Taissa.

'Me too Tai, me too. So..' she started, her perky loud voice turning into a whisper.

'So?' I repeated, turning my voice into a whisper too.

'So.. How are you coping? knowing your ex man is here? and with his bitchy girlfriend no less.' She said, with absolutely no hesitation.

'Bitchy?' I repeated, gossip mode just turned right on, like a fly to a light.

'Hell yeah girl, she's mad crazy, drama follows her wherever she goes, I mean...' She was interrupted by a honk.

'Come on baby!' Jake called out from his car.

'Baby?' Gabourey giggled. 'Tell me Tai, is this your new man candy?' she sang, slapping her lips together.

I laughed. 'Yeah, I guess he is.'

I hugged her goodbye after exchanging numbers and jumped into the car.. just in time, _He _walked out.

EVAN'S POV:

'Emma come on we really should leave' I pressed, I was eager to get outside, to see if she was still there.

'In a second baby, I'm just speaking to Lily, can't you see that?' She scoffed in response.

'Yeah.. Yeah.' I replied, clearly pissed off.

Why did I have to wait around for her? I'd prefer to leave right now and leave her here talking to Lily, that just meant I could speak to Taissa alone, but no. I couldn't do that, she wants me to wait here with her.. Whats the point?

10 minutes later and she was finally done talking, finally!

'Whats the rush Evan?' She questioned as we were heading towards the door.

'Theres no..' I stopped in the middle of a sentence as I swung the door open, just in time to see Taissa jump into a car.. a car with Jake.

_JAKE?! _I screamed inside of my head. _JAKE? She told me she was completely done with that asshole! Is he really her boyfriend? He doesn't deserve her! _

'..Rush.' I finished, watching the car drive away.


	3. The olive garden

TAISSA'S POV:

**_bing! _**

_'hey TaiTai! Its Gabourey. I know ur with ur man but do u wanna come shopping? won't take no 4 an answer!'_

I giggled down at my phone, maybe this experience won't be so bad after all, considering I have Gabby.

'Whats so funny babe?' Jake asked curiously.

'Oh nothing, Its just Gabby, an old friend, she's working on the show with me' I smiled at the thought, until Jake's concerned frown made me lose it.

'Whats wrong?' I questioned

'Its just..' he started, putting his hand on my thigh, pulling up to the curb to converse properly.

'Its just what?' I egged on. I knew what he was worried about. He was worried about _him._

'Its just I know Evan is on the show. I don't have anything to worry about do I?' He asked, but not with worry. He asked forcefully, I could tell because his grip on my thigh tightened.

'No.. No, you don't Jake. You don't.' I repeated, refusing to look him in the eye. _Why wasn't I looking him in the eye? Was I uncertain of my own answer?_

_**bing!**_

Another text from Gabourey.

_'So? come on Tai, I'm in Loz Feliz, meet me here? Hollywood Blvd. 5 mins' _

'Sorry Jake, give me a second' I rushed, keeping my eyes on my phone

_'Sure thing Gabby, feeling a bit claustrophobic right now, b good to get out.' _ I text back within seconds.

'Jake' I said, spinning my head round to look at him. 'Drop me on Hollywood Blvd in Loz Feliz please?' I asked sweetly.

He sighed. 'Okay.' He put the car back into gear and off we went.

**-5/10 minutes later-**

_'Gabby I'm here, where r u?' _ **send.**

_'Its been 15 where r u? _**send.**

I started kicking pepples around, I was getting impatient. When I felt a hand on my shoulder, I felt relieved.

'Finally!' I laughed lightly, spinning around.

'Taissa!' Emma smiled

'Oh, uh, Emma, Hi!' I forced a smile back. I saw Gabourey stood next to her with a guilty look on her face.

'Look who ran into me!' Gabourey added with a weak smile.

'More like ran to you!' Emma laughed loudly, pulling her ray bans over her eyes. 'I totally thought we could hang out, it would be cool right?' she added. She seemed genuinely sweet, I thought of the idea of actually being friends with her, but I knew she knew about mine and Evan's past... She doesn't seem like one to take that lightly.

'Well, shall we go and grab something to eat?' I sighed discreetly.

'Yum. I'm starving!' Emma sang, placing her arms around both mine and Gabourey's waists, pushing us in a direction. 'I think we should go to the olive garden, cheap but never the less delicious.' She advised.

Despite how awkward I was feeling in that moment I completely agreed with the idea of the olive garden right now.

'Sounds good.' I smiled in her direction.

**-10 minutes of small talk chitchat** **walking to the restaurant.- **

'Ladies! Follow me to your table if you may' The handsome waiter requested.. He was yummy if I could say so myself.

'Wow he's hot right?' Emma started as he walked away after seating us at a small table next to the window.

'He's so hot he makes my hot iron sweat!' I added, causing both Emma and Gabourey to laugh out loud. 'Did I say that out loud?' I giggled quietly.

'guilty as charged.' the waiter whispered in my ear, whisking past the table again, causing us all to laugh this time.

'oh my god I'm so embarrassed!' I blushed, hiding my face behind my hands.

'girl he is so into you!' Gabby sang.

'Well I'm flattered but..' I started

'But what? its not like you're into anyone else is it?' Emma interrupted, quite strongly at that.

'Well actually, I have a boyfriend.' I snapped back.

'Oh? thats a shame then.' She replied, friendlier this time.

'I wouldn't call it a shame.. Jake's a nice enough guy.' I responded, quite down in the dumps. My good (ish) mood has just completely rocketed down to the floor. I feel as if Emma is going to be playing a lot of games.

'Hey! You know what we should do?' Emma sang, alerting both me and Gabourey.

'What should we do?' Gabby asked in response, clearly not interested, but that didn't stop Emma.

'We should all go on a group date.' Emma suggested, her eyes darting to mine. As I stared back into her eyes I could tell she was doing this with a strong intention.. an intention to try and make me jealous... It would work.

'But I don't have a man in my life, Em.' Gabby mentioned, desperately trying to get this idea off of the table.. more like trying to throw this idea off of the table, burning it to the ground.

'No problem. We could get you one with ease!' She responded. She had such determination it was a little scary.

'Maybe.' I spoke up.

'Cool stuff! I'm sure it'll be.. entertaining.' Emma blurted.

'Can I take your order ladies?' the hot waiter interjected. I read his name tag, the hot face on legs was called Josiah.

'Finally! I'm so hungry.' Emma boasted. God, you'd think she hadn't eaten in a whole week or something. 'I'll have the grilled chicken caesar salad please' She finished, turning to me and gabourey to order.

'And I'll have Eggplant parmigiana' Gabby added.

'Uhmm, I'll just have the spaghetti and meatballs.' I chimed in.

'Great choice.' Josiah winked at me, writing my order on the pad of paper.

'thats a lot of carbs..' Emma whispered, poking her fork around.

At that instant Josiah turned to look at Emma. 'It looks like you could use some.' He hissed and walked away.

'Jeez, hot pants needs to loosen up a bit.' She grumbled.

'Or maybe you do.' I hissed, standing up from the table, trying not to cause a scene. 'I'll be back in a few I just need some air.' I muttered, walking out of the restaurant.

I lent up against the wall, trying to calm myself down.

_What gives her the right to be such a bitch to me? Jesus. I know she was doing this because of Evan. She wants to throw everything in my face and make me feel like she's SO much better than me. I can't believe this! God, why did I even.._

My angered thoughts were interrupted by somebody who I really didn't want to see in at this moment in time.

'Taissa.' Evan mused.


	4. Unexpected reunion

TAISSA'S POV:

_He was staring right at me...God I loved how he always looked at me... NO! I can't get into this again. I have a boyfriend.. I mean, he's great, kinda. Evan was with Emma. Even if she was an absolute bitch to me, I couldn't let myself fall into this hole again. _

'Evan I don't have time for this.' I started, pulling my phone from my pocket to try and gain a distraction.

'Tai, can we just talk?' He responded in his silky voice, taking my phone right out of my hands and holding it above his head.

'No!' I found myself blurting out, nearly coming to tears.. _Here I thought I was all cried out. _'No..' I continued. 'You don't get the right to call me Tai.' I responded coldly, jumping to reach my phone.

He simply raised the phone higher up and placed his free hand on my shoulder to keep me still. 'Tai..Taissa. please this is just stupid. Can't we just be friends?' He asked, clearly with some determination behind his question.

_Friends..Friends. _I repeated over and over in my head. _That hurt like hell, I thought I'd already been there..clearly not. _I was just staring down, just staring at his shoes.. they're the same ones he wore when I first met him, the same old scruffy converse that have the same hole in the right side of his left foot.

'Same shoes huh' I responded, lifting my head to actually look him in the eyes.

'What?' He asked confusingly before he realised and looked at them himself. 'Oh.. yeah' he laughed charmingly. 'Em doesn't like them, so I wear them when she's not around.' he added.

'Well she is around.' I responded right away.

'What? where?' he inquired, looking around in what I could only say was nervously.

I laughed to myself for a few seconds before fulfilling his question. 'She's in there.' I rebutted, turning around and pointing into the olive garden.

'How do you know?' He quizzed, clearly trying to turn this into a conversation. If I were to actually talk to him, like hell would it be about his girlfriend.

'I, have the absolute pleasure of having lunch with her and Gabourey. She kinda intruded, don't mind me saying so.' I snickered.

'Oh.. So I assume asking you to lunch would be absolutely crazy?' He replied, handing me back my phone in which to be honest, I completely forgot he had..And trust timing, it started to ring.

He looked at it before he passed it back and his spirit just dropped, discreetly of course. 'Its Jake.' He groaned.

'Yeah it is.' I replied, staring at my phone for a little while. 'Well aren't you going to answer it?' Evan muttered.

I answered it as soon as he said it.

'Hey Jake.' I sang, looking at Evan ever so slightly. He couldn't take his eyes from my face. So at this point, I couldn't decide whether it was Jake or Evan making me feel giddy. _The answer was obvious._

_'Hey babe, I know I was supposed to pick you up in an hour or so but uh.. something came up.' _

'What? what do you mean something came up?' I asked, getting protective of my image right now. I couldn't let Evan know that Jake lets me down on a daily basis. He can't know I've never had anybody better than him.

Evan's interest was growing. It was growing quickly.

_'Its just, uh, I mean, my mom wants me to take her to the doctors.' _

'The doctors? I guess so then. give her my love.' I sighed, feeling a bit of relief. God knows I always expect the worst after what happened to me.

_'Will do babe, love you.'_

'You too.' I responded.

The call ended and I just sighed and put the phone in my back pocket.

'I should get back in there.' I spoke up, turning my back to walk in, until he grabbed my arm, which sent so many fucking sparks up my spine and it even made me tingle where I wish it didn't.

'Taissa, please. Can we just go to lunch? I don't even care if Em knows, I just want a chance to make things right.' He pleaded. His eyes looked desperate.. Maybe I aught to give him a chance. It couldn't be worse than this fucking lunch so far.

I sighed and looked at his hand on my wrist, just looking at it made me tingle even more. _Fuck. I'm going to regret this._

'Fine.' I responded, pulling my wrist from his grip, I actually missed his touch already. 'I'll be out in a minute.'

I started walking back and just before I got to the table I turned around and I could see him. He was jumping around throwing his fists in the air, I couldn't help but smile with absolute admiration. He was beautiful.. but he wasn't mine.

'TaiTai you took so long!' Gabourey exclaimed when I finally returned to the table.

'I know right, were you constipated or something?' Emma laughed lightly, taking a sip from her lemonade.

'Not at all.' I shot back at Emma, in a friendly manner. I was about to go and eat with my ex boyfriend and her current boyfriend, after all.

'Well aren't you gonna sit?' She asked back.

'Actually guys, something came up. I gotta head out.' I smirked to myself. Grabbing my bag I didn't give them a chance to rebuttal my decline from the table, I rushed past newcomers and waved to the table. On the way out I accidentally bumped into Josiah who was carrying our food.

'Oh shit!' I exclaimed, making sure nothing was damaged or dropped.

'Oh hey.' He laughed, gaining his balance back. 'Are you leaving?' He questioned when he balanced himself and the plates properly.

'Shit, yeah, sorry.' I added, looking at my spaghetti in his hand. 'Here.' I rushed, pulling out 10$ from my pocket and I tucked it in his shirt pocket behind his waistcoat.

'Its cool its cool.. hey look, before you go could I, maybe uh..' He stuttered, taking far too long.

'I'll be back another time Josiah, but I really have to get going, I'm sorry!' I piped, rushing out of the door.

'Hey!' Evan smiled, spinning his car keys around his finger. 'You ready to go?'


	5. Lunch with history

**A/N: I am BACK! I know I've been gone for a while but I've been super busy and a lot of things have happened in my life that made coming on here my lowest priority. But now, everything is back to how it should be and I WILL FINISH THIS STORY. I also have another story up my sleeve that Im considering writing. Thank you for everyone who will continue to read this story, its been so long!**

TAISSA'S POV:

I looked at him swinging his car keys around his fingers

'As ready as I'll ever be, I guess' I scoffed, putting my phone in my bag, but not before putting it on silent. I know its wrong of me, hypocritical almost.. I just didn't want to be disturbed.

Evan laughed slightly, gazing at me for more seconds than deemed acceptable before he responded.

'Right this way my lady!' Evan mused, walking towards the car park with this arm extended towards his car. 'Just let me clean some crap out of my car before we get comfortable!' He laughed again, awkwardly.

Walking up to his window I could see it wasn't THAT messy, just as normal as anybody else's car. Who's he trying to impress here? its not as if I were the cleanest person in the world during our relationship.

_Our relationship.. _I thought to myself, no matter what, everything I think about leads back to our relationship.. and it hurt.

'Its only a few soda bottles' I chimed in response. 'Who gives a damn' I added before opening the passenger car door and jumping in.

'Oh.. right, yeah obviously' Evan laughed whilst jumping in the drivers seat. 'Its a bit refreshing to hear that, I must say' he added, starting up the car.

'And why's that?' I asked curiously, already fiddling around with the car radio as he pulled out of the car park.

I watched him watching me out of the corner of eyes whilst we were at a red light, laughing slightly to himself.

_Was what I was doing so amusing? its only a car radio. _I felt paranoid all of a sudden.

'Whats so funny?' I shot, sitting back up in my seat, leaving the radio playing some old music, which I didn't mind all that much.

'Nothing' He laughed in response.. 'Just how quick you were to make yourself comfortable.' he finished, keeping his eyes on the road.

I suddenly felt vulnerable and my guard shot right back up. _How could I let myself slip into the cool, calm me when I was with the guy who broke my heart? _

'Right, well..' I stuttered, not quite sure how to respond, until I realised he hadn't answered my previous question.

'So?..' I pushed on

'So what?' He quizzed, eyes still on the road.

'So.. why is it refreshing that I don't care about the so called mess in your car?' I asked, feeling like the question was blatantly obvious, though he was clearly distracted. _By me or the road? _I thought to myself.

He laughed slightly, pulling up onto a nearby look out over the city. _There's no place to eat here.. _I thought to myself. _Better let him answer this question before I ask another. _

He undid his seatbelt and turned slightly round so he was facing me.

'Its refreshing because I've been used to being on a tight leash, as it may.' He responded.

His eyes were so invested in mine I couldn't even look away if I wanted to. _GOD he was so freaking cute!_

'Do go on?' I asked eagerly, for reasons unknown to even myself.

I undid my own seatbelt and turned slightly myself, pulling my legs up so one leg was folded on the seat whilst the other I hugged to my chest.

He laughed cheekily, pulling out some mints from his pocket, he offered me one and I shook my head before he answered.

Popping a mint in his mouth he continued with his answer.

'Because..' He started, swirling the mint around his mouth, I could hear it on his teeth. 'Because, Em abides by strict rules, one of those is a clean car at all times.' He chuckled as he was saying it.

'So let me get this straight' I laughed slowly. 'Emma controls the neatness of YOUR car? even though she has her own?'

Evan sat up slightly more, swallowing his crushed mint before responding.

'That sounds bad.. I mean, she only wants a clean car, its not exactly like she's asking much of me' He rebutted, defending her.

_Ouch. Hearing him defend her like that was a little bit of a sting. What was I thinking? That he would just laugh about his own girlfriend with his ex girlfriend? Obviously I was in way over my head about how he truly felt._

'Right.. yeah.' I responded slowly, I could feel the embarrassment take over my whole body.

A minute of silence went by before I heard Evan chime up a question, eager to keep conversation flowing.

'So!' he laughed nervously. 'I bet you're wondering, where's the food at Evan?' He mused, throwing the pack of mints in his back seat.

'Uhm, yeah kinda' I responded quietly, still feeling pretty awkward.

'Well...' He answered with a massive grin on his face

'Well what? I asked curiously, starting to feel more happy nervous than awkward nervous.

'Follow me!' He chimed, jumping out of the car. I span around and jumped out of my side, walking slowly over to the boot, which is where he ended up.

I looked in the boot and I could see bags and bags of grocery shopping.

'So the food is all here?' I quizzed, not really knowing where he was going with this.

'Yup!' He grinned, rooting through all of his bags, before pulling out two bags and slamming the boot shut with spare hand.

'So you asked me to leave a restaurant so I could come and prepare my own food... with your groceries?' I questioned, following him round his car to the front bonnet, of which he jumped up on putting the bags in the middle, before patting to the other side, motioning for me to sit, which I did.

Once I was sat comfortably, I could see over the big hill we were on.. LA was beautiful.. _I've missed this.. alone time.. _I thought, though the memory of the word _Friend _still stuck in the front of my mind.

'Well, Tai..' Evan started, rustling through the chosen grocery bags

'Taissa.' I rebutted, consciously making sure I didn't let him slip into old ways with me.. Including calling me by my nickname he used to call me.

He laughed slightly, looking me in the face.

'Taissa.' He started again. 'Have you never had a car bonnet picnic?'

I laughed at the thought, although it was a great view.. _and great company._

'I can safely say, that I have not!' I giggled, catching him looking at me again, with such admiration.. _The only thing I wanted to eat on this car bonnet is his face. _I thought to myself, trying hard to keep my walls up.

'Well, there is a first time for everything!' He mused, handing over something as trivial as a cheese string, before leaning back on his window looking out at the view.

I nibbled on the edge of the cheese string, leaning back on the window myself, also looking out on the view.

'Obviously..' I started, my eyes captivated by the beauty of Los Angeles. 'Its such a beautiful view..' I added.

'Sure is.' Evan responded quickly.

Looking out of the corner of my eye, I could see..

_He was looking at me. _


End file.
